Reason
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: When Ganju keeps stalking Ichigo for his reason to save Rukia, how will he answer?


Reason

Finished: 8-6-09

That night before they tried to sneak into Seireitei, the group had discussion about the penetration plans. However, before the discussion was started Ganju still wanted to know more of Ichigo's reason to help the so-called shinigami.

He sneaked into Ichigo's room, and startled him.

"Hey! Dandelion head! This time you gonna explain to me your motive for wanted t' sacrifice yourself so badly!" Ichigo felt annoyed to his constant sudden appearances and rubbed his temples. "Not again. I thought I've tell you anything." He tried to push his patience level to its limits. The other guy clenched his fist. "Whaddaya say? You think petty explanation like that can satisfy me? M'kay. Forget it. Is this shinigami you tried t' save a boy or girl? " Ichigo leaned his body to the wall. He's tired already after spending time with Houdan, and his mood is certainly not suited for pointless talk. What did he want afterall? " A girl, if you put it like that. But I tell ya, her personality is totally reversed." Ganju didn't pay much attention to the last line as he proudly stated," I'm right! So you like her, eh?" in an obvious mocking tone." That explains why you care so much!"

Ichigo frowned. What does he said? This guy always pointed out the most ridiculous idea. "Of course not! How can I like that boyish, silly, bunny maniac girl like that?" Ganju shrugged slightly. His face still wearing his 'I'm win' grin." Ah, you know terribly much about her."

'Man,'[ Ganju thought 'this is kind of fun, teasing this orange boy.' He slid his body to the floor. "How could you didn't know about someone who slept in your closet, and commanded you everyday for the whole three months?!" His tone raising. He had get enough." You really pissed me off."

"Not even a slight crush? Or Tiny feelings maybe?"

"No, and never."

Ichigo turn away to face his sword hanging on the wooden walls." I helped her b'cuz she helped me, fair and square. Now go away and stop bugging me!" Ganju smirked." Whoa, he gonna explode!' and laughed. A pillow is aimed his head when they heard a loud banging from the door. It slammed open , now hanging poorly on one side. Ganju's 'evil witch sister' stood before them, a stern look plastered upon her face." Quit the chit chat! Come on or I need to drag you? Yeah. Including you, Ganju."

She left the room after both of them nodded and looked at each other. That was the only thing they could agreed together. Kuukaku Shiba is a real evil. Ganju, as well as Ichigo, contribute a silent fear in that room. Ganju then quickly followed his sister. He shot a glance to Ichigo who still sit calmly." Let's go! We will talk later or my sister will finish me off!"

Ichigo walked behind with folded arms. 'Heh. I even didn't want to continue that silly talk. I really see her only as my little sister(Okay, she's older, but it's another problem to deal with), friend, and partner.'

Not a lover, he's sure spout it. She'll be executed because of him, yet he haven't thanked her properly for saving his family. With those reasons, is there any problems with his resolutions now to save her from that lawless place? He shook his head. Nothing wrong. On top of that, from the first place, did helping someone need any reason at all?

He yawned. Everything's fine on their normal pace.

"What's with you, slowpoke? Come in or we'll left you outside our meetings."

He hurried before Kuukaku could shut the door.

"Okay. Let's get started…"

**************************************************************

A/N: Another fic, and I am glad this one turned out as planned. I always think this way about Rukia and Ichigo's relationship. They're just mutual friends and nothing more. I liked how their relationship developed. Review~

Hum, I loved that scene in early episodes when he throwed Rukia to Renji from the top of Soukyouku. Their facial expression was priceless. LOL. One of my favorite scenes. Heartless Ichigo, Poor Rukia. So damn funny!

Sincerely,

Moonlight M3lody


End file.
